


L'amour Malsaine

by Equilibrium_29



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equilibrium_29/pseuds/Equilibrium_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart è cresciuto, ha 18 anni ormai. Si sta per avvicinare l'evento da lui tanto atteso, ossia il Saggio di Danza , dove una commissione estera lo giudicherà per vedere se è adatto a frequentare la prestigiosa "Ecole de Danse de l'Opéra National de Paris". Ma tutto questo sta per essere stravolto da una persona di cui si erano perse le tracce ben otto anni prima. Una persona che Bart non avrebbe più voluto rivedere sulla sua strada. Una persona che, dal baratro in cui l'aveva gettato, riuscirà a dargli il coraggio di affrontare tutte le sue più grandi paure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Portrait of a Grown Up Boy**

Vi ricordate di quel ragazzino di 10-11 anni che, alle elementari, combinava sempre danni, e che trovava buona ogni scusa per fare il monello? Bene. Scordatevelo. Perché il Bart Simpson che tutti conoscevate non c’è più. E’ cresciuto, è cambiato, non un bambino, non un uomo, ma un ragazzo maturo, che ha cercato di dare il meglio.

Vi ricordate di quel ragazzino, sicuro di sé, impertinente, che sembrava fregarsene di tutto e tutti? Dimenticatelo. Adesso Bart è una figura emotiva, capace di comprendere gli altri, ma non sé stesso, fragile, eppure allo stesso tempo dotato di una determinazione  e volontà superiore a quella di molti suoi coetanei, che riesce ad esprimersi solo grazie ad una disciplina che l’ha forgiato e lo ha aiutato ad amare di più se stesso.

Vi ricordate quando quel giorno, alle elementari,  arrivò in ritardo e,  tra tutti gli sport possibili,  l’unico rimasto era la danza classica? Ottimo, perché è stata quella la disciplina, l’unica  via di salvezza , l’unica cosa- secondo lui- nella quale si sentiva veramente portato, felice, spensierato,  quando danzava sentiva di potersi esprimere al meglio, senza aver bisogno di parole o altro, senza inutili intermediari, esprimeva non solo sé stesso ma anche le note su cui ballava, facendosi trasportare, trasportandole lui stesso, si fondevano insieme in un’armonia perfetta che solo pochi riuscivano a raggiungere, tale che, a spettacolo finito, il pubblico commosso applaudiva per molti minuti a quel ballerino senza volto- si, poiché non aveva rinunciato ad  indossare la sua maschera, non riusciva ad entrare in scena senza di essa, si sentiva nudo, scoperto, vulnerabile, come un pezzo di carne cruda gettato tra leoni affamati.

Vi ricordate del suo migliore amico, Milhouse, compagno di pazzie e di burle? Lui è ancora  lì, accanto all’ex-monello, non lo ha mai abbandonato, né gli ha voltato le spalle quando Bart gli ha confessato la sua passione per la danza, anzi lo ha supportato e lo ha coperto con il padre quando aveva lezione; quel ragazzino, un po’ sfigato, ormai cresciuto e rimasto sempre vicino al suo migliore amico nonostante tutte le (dis)avventure  che gli aveva fatto passare, e Bart proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi perché, nonostante tutto, fosse sempre rimasto lì.

Vi ricordate della sua famiglia, un po’ pazza, che tutti abbiamo imparato ad  amare e odiare per i suoi vizi e le sue virtù? Anche il rapporto con loro era mutato. Con Maggie, la sua sorellina, Bart si comportava più che come un fratello quasi come un padre, cercando di passare con lei più tempo possibile per non farle sentire la mancanza di quella figura paterna che non ha mai imparato a conoscerla. Con Lisa, oltre che sorella anche amica e confidente, si comportava da vero fratello maggiore, protettivo, presente, non come quel genitore che non l’aveva vista maturare e diventare quella bella donna, coraggiosa ed intelligente che era, ed entrambi si comportavano quasi come secondi genitori alla piccola Maggie. Con Marge, sua madre, l’unica che non lo abbia mai abbandonato, l’unica che lo abbia spronato ad andare avanti e coltivare le sue passioni, l’unica figura genitoriale presente nella sua vita, donna coraggiosa e paziente, una vera madre di famiglia, che si faceva in quattro tra casa, lavoretti, famiglia, il tutto senza mai essere soffocante né troppo distante, roccia salda per i suoi figli. Con Homer, invece, non aveva mai avuto un vero rapporto genitore-figlio; non era una figura paterna  ( non ricordava nemmeno l’ultima volta che l’aveva chiamato “papà”!), sempre assente, tra lavoro e bar, quei bar che aveva imparato ad odiare con tutto il cuore, quei bar che lo avevano trascinato via dalla sua famiglia facendogli perdere i momenti più importanti e portandolo ad essere non un cattivo padre, ma uno di quelli a cui non importa nulla; non lo considerava un padre malvagio –non aveva mai toccato né sua madre né le sue sorelle, nonostante i brutti ricordi che aveva con lui- ma aveva imparato a non considerarlo più un membro effettivo della famiglia, lo vedeva quasi come un estraneo dentro quelle mura. Non riusciva a capire come facesse sua madre a rimanere con uno come lui. Vallo a capire l’amore…

Già, e l’Amore? Che fine aveva fatto quel ragazzino latin lover che faceva cadere ai suoi piedi tutte le ragazzine della scuola? Ormai non esiste più. Si, aveva avuto molte ragazze durante gli anni del liceo, ma nessuna era stata importante, nessuna l’aveva mai attirata veramente, e soprattutto nessuna l’aveva mai capito, sembrava che tutte le ragazze con cui era stato fossero attratte solo dalla prospettiva del sesso, non veramente convinte ad avere una relazione stabile, passando da un ragazzo all’altro non appena si stufavano, e questo lo aveva molto deluso. Oltre a questo, ci si metteva pure una tendenza sempre maggiore ad osservare il corpo degli altri ragazzi, così robusti, così ben formati. Era confuso. Molto confuso. Diciamo pure troppo.  Osservava sia ragazze che ragazzi, si sentiva attratto e allo stesso tempo indifferente ad entrambi, e non riusciva a capire cosa volesse veramente, cosa desiderasse, di cosa avesse bisogno. Era questo l’aspetto che più odiava di se stesso, il non capirsi, il non conoscersi a fondo. Odiava essere indeciso, non sapere cosa fare, soprattutto riguardo il suo futuro. Odiava sentirsi così. Solo la danza sembrava renderlo sicuro di sé, soltanto quando danzava sentiva di capirsi, ma quell’illusione svaniva quando le ultime note si dissolvevano e lo riportavano violentemente alla realtà,  in quel mondo cui sentiva di non appartenere.

Cosa gli mancava? Non riusciva a spiegarselo. Forse, se suo “padre” fosse stato più presente, tutti questi dubbi non li avrebbe mai avuti. Forse… ma Bart preferiva così. Se Homer fosse stato veramente presente, lui non sarebbe riuscito a maturare e diventare il bel ragazzo che era. Probabilmente non gli avrebbe permesso neanche di continuare danza. Quando, da ragazzino,aveva provato a parlarne con  Homer e si era sentito rispondere che era impensabile che avesse continuato a fare danza, si era sentito crollare il mondo addosso.  Fortuna sua madre- ”sia benedetta quella donna” (cit. Bart)-  che, dopo aver visto il figlio piangere, aveva iniziato a prendere di nascosto  i soldi dal portafoglio del marito per pagargli le lezioni, per renderlo felice. Dopo ciò, Bart aveva fatto tutto il possibile per renderla felice ed orgogliosa, aveva iniziato a non comportarsi più male a scuola e ad impegnarsi con lo studio, aiutato anche da Lisa, e a danza si massacrava pur di essere il più bravo. Era stata questa la molla che aveva fatto scattare la sua maturazione. Senza di lei, probabilmente sarebbe rimasto il ragazzino immaturo e teppista che era allora.  Marge non aveva  mai rinunciato a lui, e per questo le era devoto. Quando, in terzo liceo, era stato sospeso, tornato a casa non osava alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello della madre, si sentiva malissimo per aver rotto una promessa che aveva fatto con se stesso.  Ma Marge, con uno sguardo dolcissimo negli occhi, gli aveva detto che non le importava, che andava tutto bene e che era comunque fiera di lui. Bart scattò verso la madre, soffocandola in uno stretto abbraccio, e pianse, mentre lei gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli, cullandolo in quel tenero abbraccio. Fu un quel momento che Bart capì quanto profondo era diventato il legame tra loro, e solo allora realizzò che lei sarebbe stata felice qualsiasi scelta avesse fatto in futuro, e che lo avrebbe sempre appoggiato. Sempre.


	2. Daily Routine

**Daily Routine**

Ore 06.00 a.m.

La sveglia suonò puntuale come sempre. Qualcosa si mosse sotto le coperte, dalle quali sbucò una mano che, infastidita e ancora addormentata, cercava di far smettere quel suono fastidioso. Quando finalmente ci riuscì, sbuffando, dalle coperte emerse la figura di un ragazzo ancora semiaddormentato. Si mise a sedere, gli occhi ancora chiusi, la mente ancora annebbiata, ma abbastanza conscio di doversi alzare. Arrivato in bagno, si sciacquò diverse volte il viso con l’acqua gelida, e lasciò che alcune gocce scivolassero sotto la maglia, provocandogli brividi e risvegliandolo del tutto. Si asciugò il viso e si guardò allo specchio: un giovane ragazzo diciottenne dai corti capelli biondi e dagli occhi grigi ricambiò lo sguardo, pronto per iniziare la giornata. Tornò in camera sua, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, e iniziò a prepararsi: aprì l’armadio, tirò fuori la solita tuta da jogging grigia, si infilò le scarpette da corsa, prese il suo inseparabile mp3, l’orologio e scese, afferrando le chiavi poco prima di uscire. Inspirò profondamente la fresca aria mattutina e l’odore dell’erba gli riempì i polmoni. Fece qualche esercizio di riscaldamento, giusto per non affaticare troppo i muscoli, accese l’mp3 e iniziò la corsa. Aveva preso quest’abitudine da quando aveva tredici anni e da allora non aveva mai smesso. Mentre ascoltava la musica – Serenata Immortale degli Immediate Music- lasciava che la sua mente vagasse, senza soffermarsi troppo sull’uno o l’altro pensiero, mentre le gambe percorrevano a memoria quella strada abituale che faceva il giro degli isolati più vicini e che aveva tracciato cercando di riuscire a percorrerlo in un’ora. I primi tempi erano stati i più duri: non sempre riusciva a svegliarsi in tempo, e molte volte tornava in ritardo così da dover fare tutto di corsa e iniziando di pessimo umore la giornata. Poi, col tempo, aveva imparato a regolarsi, portandosi dietro l’orologio, finché non era riuscito a trovare il tragitto ideale per rientrare in un’ora. Era davvero soddisfatto di se stesso. Correndo, perdeva quasi la cognizione del tempo e di tutto ciò che lo circondava, fossero case, persone o persino animali. Correva, e non sentiva più nulla. Correva, e il suo corpo sembrava farsi più leggero. Si fermò qualche istante per regolarizzare il battito cardiaco, intanto si guardò intorno: secondo i suoi calcoli doveva trovarsi già a metà percorso. Controllò l’orologio: le 06.45, esattamente mezz’ora da quando era uscito. Sorrise, e continuò il percorso che l’avrebbe riportato a casa. Arrivato nel giardino della sua abitazione, si fermò, fece un altro paio di esercizi e poi rientrò. Erano le 07.18, ben tre minuti di ritardo secondo la sua tabella di marcia. Sentì un rumore di stoviglie proveniente dalla cucina e capì che la sua famiglia era già sveglia. Salì le cale e si infilò nel bagno. Dopo una breve doccia ristoratrice si infilò l’accappatoio e tornò nella sua camera per vestirsi. Guardandola, si accorse di quanto era cambiata negli ultimi anni: prima arancione, ora le pareti erano di un bel blu opaco rilassante, uno di quei colori che riescono a farti provare un senso di nostalgia non appena posi loro gli occhi addosso; non vi erano più i poster del suo clown preferito né tutti i suoi gadget, salvo un pupazzo riposto su di una mensola ormai impolverato come ricordo d’infanzia; l’armadio, anch’esso blu, era più grande e spazioso di quello che aveva da bambino; la scrivania, di un bel colore noce, sopra la quale vi era il computer e i suoi compiti sparsi, finiti la sera prima tardi; e , vicino l’armadio, uno specchio a grandezza naturale, che rifletteva la sua figura asciutta ma ben delineata. Aprì le ante dell’armadio, indeciso su cosa indossare: quel giorno optò per un paio di jeans scuri e stretti con una maglia a collo alto color grigio chiaro.

<<Siamo ancora a Marzo>> pensò, perciò decise di mettersi sopra anche un cardigan color grigio scuro abbinato alle coverse, anch’esse della stessa tonalità, poi prese il suo giubbotto imbottito nero. La sveglia segnava le 07.43. Si diede un’occhiata allo specchio, e uscì. Rientrò subito, realizzando di non aver ancora preparato lo zaino e, cosa più importante, stava dimenticando di mettersi il suo orecchino preferito, quello con una piccola pietruzza turchese. Portò le sue cose in salotto, e si diresse in cucina per fare colazione. Una donna sulla cinquantina dai lunghi capelli blu raccolti in una coda alta era indaffarata tra i fornelli per preparare la colazione a tutta la sua famiglia. Il ragazzo le scivolò dietro, silenziosamente, e abbracciandola le diede un bacio sulla guancia. “Buongiorno mamma”. “Buongiorno Bart, la tua colazione è già a tavola” disse Marge rivolgendogli un sorriso affettuoso a cui Bart ricambiò. “Grazie mille mà, sei fantastica!” e andò a sedersi a tavola, dove erano già sedute tre persone, due ragazze e un uomo. “Giorno Lisa, giorno Maggie- poi si rivolse all’uomo in tono neutro- Buongiorno Homer”. Di tutta risposta l’uomo grugnì, mentre le sue sorelle ricambiarono il saluto. “Buondì Bart- disse Lisa- Com’è andata oggi la corsa?”. “Tonificante e rilassante come al solito, Liz” le rivolse un enorme sorriso, prima di dedicarsi al la sua colazione: un bicchiere di spremuta di arancia rossa, una mela e la sua immancabile tazza di cereali che aspettavano soltanto il latte per essere completi e gustosi. Bart aspettò che anche la madre si sedesse a tavola per iniziare a mangiare. La famiglia consumò la colazione in silenzio, finché Marge, guardando l’orologio, esclamò: Ragazzi, sono le 08.07, farete tardi a scuola!” Le due ragazze finirono velocemente la colazione e salirono al piano di sopra per finire di prepararsi, mentre Bart, già pronto, finì con calma la sua. La madre iniziò a sparecchiare. “Aspetta, ti do’ una mano”. La donna rivolse un sorriso a suo figlio. “Grazie Bart, ma me ne occupo io. Tu di’ alle tue sorelle di sbrigarsi altrimenti arriverete in ritardo”. Bart sorrise: guai a chi metteva piede nella sua cucina, già era difficile che facesse entrare le sue due figlie, figuriamoci lui! Si alzò, prese le sue cose e aspettò all’ingresso. Quando vide le ragazze scendere le scale, prese le chiavi della macchina della madre e le aspettò fuori.

Non appena salirono in macchina, Bart accese il motore e partì. “Allora, Maggie- iniziò Bart - oggi hai il compito in classe di scienze, ti senti pronta?”. Maggie, da dietro, gli lanciò un’occhiata eloquente. “Dopo tutto il tempo che ho passato su quei libri, il minimo sarebbe passarlo con A”. Bart ridacchiò. “Non ti montare la testa. Se non fosse stato per me e Lisa a quest’ora non sapresti la differenza tra organismi multicellulari e pluricellulari.” Maggie, in tutta risposta, gli fece la linguaccia, gesto che li fece ridere. “Suvvia Bart - iniziò Lisa- un po’ di ottimismo non fa male a nessuno, anzi”. Bart si voltò verso di loro, sorridendo ad entrambe. Maggie aveva corti capelli biondi boccolosi che incorniciavano il suo bel viso tondo, gli occhi di un celeste pervinca che si illuminavano quando rideva ed era felice; pur avendo solo dieci anni, era una bambina dal carattere forte e determinato, non permetteva a nessuno di metterle i piedi in testa, neanche ai bulletti: come si dice, una tipa tosta! Bart scosse la testa, non riuscendo ad immaginare come sarebbe diventata da grande. Lisa, invece, era diventata una bella donna dai lunghi capelli biondi, il viso a cuore, e due occhi come il cielo estivo; a sedici anni aveva mantenuto la nomina di “secchiona”, ma era comunque ammirata da molte per la sua bellezza semplice e genuina e, a differenza di molte sue coetanee, cercava di non attirare troppo l’attenzione mettendo in mostra le sue curve ben sviluppate. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma era geloso delle sue sorelline: ogni qualvolta vedeva un ragazzo avvicinarsi a loro, trapassava con lo sguardo il povero malcapitato, facendo capire subito che se avessero provato a sfiorarle ci sarebbero state brutte conseguenze. Proprio per questo l’anno prima era stato sospeso; un ragazzo stava dando un po’ troppo fastidio a Lisa e, quando questi le afferrò il braccio violentemente, non ci vide più e scattò, tirandogli un pugno e rompendogli il naso. Il preside non volle sentire spiegazioni: Bart fu sospeso e in seguito bocciato. Se fosse tornato indietro, l’avrebbe rifatto più che volentieri. Arrivarono davanti alla Scuola Elementare. “In bocca al lupo!” gridarono Lisa e Bart poco prima che Maggie varcasse l’ingresso. Lei si voltò, fece loro l’occhiolino e poi entrò. Bart ripartì subito, diretto questa volta al Liceo che entrambi frequentavano. “Oggi che materie hai?”. Lisa ci pensò un attimo. “Ho due ore di Trigonometria, due ore di Inglese II e un’ora di Biologia. Tu invece?”. “La prima ora ho Storia del Governo Americano, poi due ore di Francese III, una di Psicologia II e una di Sociologia. Tu dopo hai le prove con la Banda, vero?” Lisa annuì. Sembrava volesse dirgli qualcosa, ma si trattenne. “Liz, se devi dirmi qualcosa, dimmela e basta”. Lisa sembrò intristirsi. “Oggi è l’anniversario”. Bart si sentì un nodo alla gola.”Me ne stavo dimenticando- gli occhi iniziarono a pizzicargli, ma reprimette l’impulso di piangere- Dalle 16.30 alle 18.30 ho gli allenamenti, ti passo a prendere dopo questi ok?”. Lisa annuì. E cambiò argomento per alleggerire l’atmosfera.

“Come vanno gli allenamenti?” Bart sorrise, ringraziandola mentalmente. “Molto bene. Tra tre mesi c’è il saggio finale, e sono emozionatissimo. L’insegnante ci sta facendo allenare duramente, ma ne varrà la pena, te lo prometto”. Lisa si avvicinò al fratello e lo fissò a lungo. “Che c’è?”. “Dimmelo”. “Fammi pensare…. No”. “Almeno un indizio!” . “No”. “Eddai, tipregotipregotiprego!”. “No Liz, voglio che sia una sorpresa”. Lisa sbuffò. “Almeno dimmi che ruolo interpreti!”. “E questo non sarebbe un indizio? Te lo dico e te lo ripeto, non riuscirai mai a farmi rivelare su cosa sarà il saggio, ma ti assicuro che vi piacerà moltissimo”. Lisa non demorse, e per tutto il tragitto cercò di captare qualcosa, ma Bart sembrava impassibile, anzi rideva a tutti i tentativi della sorella. Quando arrivarono al parcheggio del Lice di Springfield, Lisa sbuffò. “Sei cattivo!” disse mettendo il broncio. “Io non sono cattivo- rispose Bart schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia- Sono malvagio. Mwahwahahahah!”. “Ma va’ scemo!” disse ridendo Lisa. Il loro liceo era un vecchio edificio di mattoni rossastri, con ampie aule e posto su due piani, accanto al quale c’era il campetto sportivo e, dietro questo, il parcheggio.; era circondato da un bel praticello e da alcuni alberi che offrivano un fresco riparo durante i mesi più caldi. Si diressero verso i loro armadietti, vicini, per prendere i libri. “Ci vediamo a pranzo Liz”. “A dopo fratellone!”. Bart si diresse verso l’aula di Storia del Governo americano ed entrò pochi istanti prima che la campanella suonasse. Un ragazzo dai capelli blu e dai sottili occhiali rossi seduto in terza fila fece cenno al posto libero accanto a lui, e Bart, sorridendo, si sedette su quel posto. “Giorno Bart”. “Giorno Milhouse. Pronto per un’ora di pura adrenalina?” disse in tono ironico facendo ridere l’altro.

La campanella suonò alle 08.30 ed entrò il professore. Bart cercò di seguire la lezione, poi iniziò a scambiarsi bigliettini con Milhouse chiedendogli come gli era andato il fine settimana. Continuarono finché non suonò la campanella, segno che dovevano cambiare aula. “Io adesso ho francese, tu invece?”. “Io spagnolo”. Bart annuì. “Allora ci vediamo direttamente a Sociologia. A dopo!” si salutarono dirigendosi verso le rispettive aule. Tra tutte le lingue che aveva potuto scegliere, Bart scelse il francese perché, pur non essendo facile, gli sembrava una lingua molto affascinante e, a dirla tutta, coltivava il sogno di poter un giorno riuscire ad entrare all’”Ecole de Danse” e di far visitare alla madre Parigi, la città che lei sognava sin da piccola. “Bonjour étudiants ”. “Bonjour professeur “risposero in coro gli alunni, e la lezione iniziò. Seguì la lezione diligentemente, senza farsi distrarre, e finalmente, dopo la ricreazione, arrivò la lezione che tanto aspettava: Psicologia II. Era affascinato da quella materia, cercare di capire come ragiona l’essere umano capire cosa lo spinga a comportarsi in un certo modo piuttosto che in un altro … si, era davvero attratto dalla psicologia. Il professore, un insegnante di mezz’età, riusciva a catturare l’attenzione e a far pendere gli alunni dalle sue labbra senza il minimo sforzo: era eccezionale! Purtroppo l’ora passò in fretta, e Bart si diresse verso l’ultima lezione della mattina: Sociologia. Lungo il corridoio incontrò Milhouse – appena uscito da Meccanica- ed insieme si avviarono verso l’aula. Non parlarono durante quell’ora, dato che era una materia che li interessava, anche se entrambi non vedevano l’ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Quando, finalmente, la campanella suonò alle 13.05, i due schizzarono fuori dall’aula cercando di arrivare il prima possibile a mensa. Mentre Milhouse teneva il posto a tavola, Bart faceva la fila per il pranzo; quando pagò, si sedette al tavolo mentre Milhouse fece la fila per il pasto. Avevano escogitato questo stratagemma da quando, in prima liceo, non riuscivano ad avere mai un tavolo tutto per loro. Poco dopo li raggiunsero Lisa e Martin con i rispettivi pranzi. Chiacchierarono vivacemente, ridendo e scherzando anche delle figuracce fatte in classe (come un compagno di Martin che a Chimica aveva fatto scoppiare un’ampolla e si era macchiato di una strana sostanza blu), finché non fu ora di andare. Come attività pomeridiane, Lisa aveva le prove con la Banda, Milhouse aveva il Club di Astronomia mentre Martin aveva il Club di Scacchi. Bart, invece, a differenza dei suoi amici, aveva scelto di non frequentare alcun club e di passare le successive due ore ad anticiparsi i compiti e lo studio in biblioteca. Come ogni giorno, trovò la biblioteca totalmente vuota, salvo forse uno o due persone, e il silenzio che regnava lo rilassava e lo aiutava a concentrarsi sullo studio.

Quando, guardando l’orologio, si accorse che mancavano pochi minuti alle 16, decise di fermarsi e di aspettare la sorella davanti la macchina. Rimase stupito quando si accorse che Lisa lo stava già aspettando. “Come mai già qui?”. “Oggi abbiamo finito prima”. “Mi potevi pure venire a chiamare”. Lisa gli sorrise dolcemente. “So quanto sei impegnato, perciò ti volevo far avvantaggiare con i compiti”. Bart non poté fare a meno di sorriderle e darle un bacio. “Sei sempre la migliore Liz”. Passarono a prendere Maggie, poi tornarono a casa. Alle 16.20 erano già arrivati, e Bart, una volta entrato, si diresse in camera sua per prendere il borsone di danza. Aprì l’armadio, tirò fuori il borsone, ma, prima di chiudere le ante, scansò gli abiti appesi e fissò il fondo dell’armadio: vi era appeso il poster di un ballerino che indossava uno strano pantalone piumato bianco sfumato grigio, a petto nudo, senza scarpette, la pelle e i capelli bianchi e una riga nera che partiva dalla punta del naso fino ai primi capelli della fronte; il suo sguardo concentrato e la sua posa di armonia assoluta avevano fatto battere il cuore di Bart sin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto su Youtube qualche mese prima. Sorrise, sfiorando il poster, promettendosi che prima o poi lo avrebbe visto ballare dal vivo. Chiuse l’armadio, prese il borsone e scese di sotto, dove trovò la madre che lo stava aspettando. “Devo andare a fare la spesa, perciò oggi ti accompagno io” gli disse Marge. Bart annuì. Il viaggio in macchina fu silenzioso e rilassante. La scuola di danza non era molto distante da casa loro, e in un attimo arrivarono. “Ciao mà, ci vediamo alle 18.30” disse dandole un bacio delicato sulla guancia ed entrando nella palestra. Entrando negli spogliatoi maschili, notò che non c’erano altri borsoni, quindi dedusse che doveva essere il primo. Si cambiò, infilandosi il suo completo di danza: un body maschile nero lungo fino alle caviglie, a maniche corte, girocollo e molto comodo, e le sue scarpette mezze punte nere. Decise di aspettare gli altri direttamente nella sala. La stanza era molto ampia, il pavimento di parquet chiaro; su uno dei lati più lunghi vi erano posizionati gli specchi mentre sul lato opposto vi era la sbarra per gli esercizi. Nella sala vide una ragazza che si stava esercitando con la sbarra: indossava un body color carne a maniche lunghe e a girocollo, delle calze bianche e degli scaldamuscoli e un paio di scarpette sempre color carne; i lunghi capelli rossi, raccolti in uno chignon, lasciavano cadere solo qualche ciuffo qua e là. La ragazza, accortasi di Bart, gli sorrise dallo specchio continuando gli esercizi.

“Ciao Bart”. “Ciao Isa, posso unirmi a te?”. “Certo, se riesci a starmi dietro” ridacchiò lei. Con Isabelle, Bart aveva un rapporto che alternava complicità, rivalità e amicizia; erano i migliori del loro gruppo, ed entrambi, durante i saggi, si davano da fare per dimostrare di esserlo ancora di più. Dopo aver fatto un paio di esercizi, Bart si avvicinò allo stereo, mise una canzone, poi avvicinò a Isabelle, afferrandola per la vita e facendola voltare verso di se, gli occhi verdi e marroni di lei che si scontrarono con quelli grigi di lui. “Che ne dice, mia Regina, mi vuole concedere questo ballo?”. Lei gli sorrise in modo provocante e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell’altro. “Con vero piacere, mio bellissimo Cigno Nero”. Entrambi si mossero non appena partì la musica, i movimenti impressi nella loro mente, mentre si prendevano, si lasciavano e si riavvicinavano più di prima, tra (piroette) e movimenti suadenti al massimo del loro potenziale, cercando di esprimerlo anche attraverso i loro sguardi; e si allontanavano, si toccavano, in una danza che esprimeva eros allo stato puro. Si fermarono nello stesso istante in cui si fermò la musica. Partì un piccolo applauso. “Molto bene ragazzi- disse Susan, l’insegnante di danza- Ma avete fatto due piccoli errori: Isa, devi tenere le punte più distese; Bart, quando la sollevi devi tendere di più le braccia. A parte questo, eravate perfetti”. Detto ciò entrarono tutti gli altri allievi, congratulandosi con i due. “Bel lavoro Bart”. “Grazie mille Simon”. Simon era un ragazzo dai capelli ramati e dagli occhi verde chiaro, dal fisico asciutto e dal carattere socievole. “Si, Bart, davvero molto bravo” disse un altro ragazzo dall’aria annoiata. Bart inarcò lievemente un sopracciglio. “Grazie Christopher”. Christopher era un ragazzo leggermente più basso di Bart, dai capelli e occhi neri e dalla pelle diafana; un bel ragazzo, ma il suo atteggiamento superbo e altezzoso lo rendevano quasi antipatico ai più. “Non dargli retta Bart- disse un terzo ragazzo abbracciandolo da dietro- Sei stato bravissimo- fece una mezza giravolta su se stesso e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, prendendogli la mano- Oh, magnifico Cigno, perché vai dietro a quell’inutile Principe? Non preferiresti stare con uno come me, bello, carismatico, e soprattutto ben dotato?”. Bart non poté reprimere una risata. “Mi dispiace, Matthew, ma il mio Principe mi necessita, e poi un rapporto tra di noi sarebbe considerato incesto, caro il mio Segretario”. Matthew era uno dei pochi gay dichiarati che Bart conosceva: capelli castani, occhi nocciola, pelle ambrata, Matthew era un ragazzo allegro e solare, e non si vergognava di esprimere la propria natura, anche se scherzosamente. L’insegnante richiamò gli allievi e li fece radunare tutti intorno a se. “Bene. Come tutti sapete, tra poco più di tre mesi ci sarà il saggio finale, e dobbiamo metterci tutti sotto con gli allenamenti e iniziare a provare sul serio. Inoltre ….”. Mentre stava ascoltando, Bart ripensò alla reazione che tutti avevano avuto quando la signorina Susan aveva rivelato loro l’argomento del saggio.

_Era fine Novembre. Bart e gli altri allievi avevano appena concluso la lezione, quando l’insegnante li radunò tutti intorno a se. “Buone nuove ragazzi e ragazze. Ho deciso il tema del saggio: rullo di tamburi …. Il Lago dei Cigni!”. Tra le ragazze partirono degli urletti eccitati, emozionate solo all’idea di poter rappresentare uno spettacolo così bello. “E ho già deciso le parti: Simon interpreterà il ruolo del Principe; Isabelle quello della Regina; Matthew invece farà il Segretario Rothgar”. “Mi scusi- disse una ragazza- ma chi farà la parte di Odette?”. Le altre ragazze si fecero più vicine. Susan, invece di rispondere subito, rimase qualche istante in silenzio, mentre sul suo volto appariva un sorisetto che non prometteva nulla di buono. “E qui sta il bello, care ragazze: il Cigno principale sarà interpretato da Bartolomeo”. Tutti si voltarono verso di lui mentre Bart, con un’espressione incredula, domandò: “Cioè, mi sta dicendo che devo interpretare una parte femminile?”. Susan rise. “Ma no! Non avete ancora capito? Faremo la versione riproposta da Matthew Bourne!”. Ad Isabelle si illuminarono gli occhi.”Tema migliore non lo poteva trovare!”. Gli allievi applaudirono all’insegnante. “Mi scusi- interruppe Christopher- ma noialtri che ruoli avremmo?”. “Stavo appunto per comunicarlo. Christopher sarà il secondo Cigno e, nel caso Bart dovesse mancare, sarà il suo sostituto. Clara, tu sarai la Ragazza, mentre le altre ragazze saranno sia Cigni che Servitù. Ci faremo aiutare anche dalle classi più piccole per i vari personaggi. Perciò, cari ragazzi, come compito per la settimana prossima dovrete guardare il Lago dei Cigni e iniziare ad allenarvi per le parti assegnate. In seguito faremo qualche piccola modifica, ma per ora non dovrete preoccuparvene. Alla prossima lezione!”. Tutti si diressero verso gli spogliatoi. “Ehi, Matt - chiese Bart mentre si cambiavano- Ma com’è questa revisione? Tu l’hai vista?”. Matthew sgranò gli occhi. “Mi stai dicendo che non hai mai visto il remake di Matthew Bourne? Oh, tesoro, devi assolutamente guardarla, poi ti renderai conto da solo di quanto quell’uomo sia stato un genio!”.Non fu soddisfatto dalla risposta, anzi: ora era più curioso di prima. Anche durante la corsa non fece altro che pensarci. Finalmente, dopo cena, riuscì ad accendere il computer e a cercare il video de “Il Lago dei Cigni”. Quello che vide fu incredibile. Si, aveva trasportato la storia ai giorni nostri, ma l’opera era assolutamente stupenda. Soprattutto il ballerino che interpretava il Cigno Bianco e quello Nero: da un lato trasmetteva dolcezza, amore, protezione, mentre dall’altro comunicava violenza, passione, possessione ed eros. Era incredibile che un’unica persona riuscisse a sviluppare allo stesso tempo due personaggi così diversi e così perfetti. Da quel momento, Bart si promise che sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere quei livelli a qualsiasi costo._

“…. Allora, questo è tutto. Ora disponetevi che iniziamo gli allenamenti”. La lezione passò piuttosto in fretta. All’uscita trovò la madre che lo aspettava. “Com’è andata oggi?”. “Benissimo. Siamo andati avanti con le prove”. Marge annuì, poi chiese: ”Adesso vai a correre?”. “No- rispose Bart- Prima passo a prendere Lisa, andiamo al cimitero, poi andrò a correre”. Marge lanciò un’occhiata al figli. “Tutto okay?”. Bart annuì poco convinto. Arrivati a casa, si diresse verso la camera della sorella, bussando. “Posso?”. “Entra pure”. La stanza di Lisa era di un giallo chiaro, con mobili color noce e poster dei suoi idoli sparsi per tutte le pareti; la scrivania, di mogano, era posizionata sulla parete opposta rispetto alla porta e vicina alla finestra, così da poter essere illuminata per la maggior parte del giorno; Sopra di essa, si ergeva una libreria ad arco che conteneva libri di vari generi e grandezze. In quel momento stava facendo una pausa dai suoi compiti. “Liz, mi cambio e poi andiamo”. “Maggie non la portiamo vero?”. Bart scosse la testa. “I cimiteri non sono posti per i bambini. Non faremo altro che intristirle”. Lisa annuì. Bart si cambiò in fretta, indossando direttamente la tuta da ginnastica e portandosi dietro il marsupio con il portafoglio e l’mp3. Non parlarono per tutto il tragitto, ognuno troppo preso dai propri pensieri. Il cimitero era posto poco fuori città, a circa venticinque minuti di macchina: le case, dapprima numerose, ora iniziavano a farsi più rade, finché non scomparvero quasi del tutto. Fuori dal cancello stava una signora anziana che vendeva vari tipi di fiori: Bart prese dei Denti di Leone arancioni, mentre Lisa prese delle semplici campanule bianche. Il cimitero era piuttosto moderno e non tanto grande, tutto ricoperto da fitti ciuffi d’erba rigogliosa e da qualche sporadico alberello. Si divisero all’ingresso.

“Vado a trovare Palla di Neve I poi ti raggiungo”, disse Lisa per poi avviarsi. Bart la vide allontanarsi, poi si fece forza e si recò verso la tomba a lui familiare. Arrivato, sentì la gola chiudersi, e le lacrime iniziare a pizzicargli gli occhi. Fece un paio di respiri, poi si chinò. “Ciao bello”. La foto sulla lapide mostrava un cane – un levriero inglese per la precisione- dal colore marrone chiaro che guardava fisso davanti a se. La scritta recitava: <<Piccolo Aiutante di Babbo Natale: più che un cane, un membro della nostra famiglia. Ti vogliamo bene!>>. Bart rimase in silenzio davanti alla tomba senza proferire parola. Sapeva che, non appena avesse aperto bocca, le lacrime avrebbero iniziato a scorrergli copiose sulle guance. Sospirò e alzò lo sguardo. Fu in quel momento che lo vide. Poco distante da lui, sotto un albero dalla folta chioma e dai lunghi rami, vi era la sagoma di una persona ammantata di nero che lo fissava. Nonostante la distanza che li separava, sentiva i suoi occhi addosso. Si alzò senza staccargli gli occhi da dosso. Qualcuno gli toccò la spalla. Bart si girò di scatto facendo sussultare la ragazza dietro di se. “Bart tutto bene?” chiese Lisa preoccupata per la sua strana reazione. Bart si girò verso l’albero. Non c’era nessuno. “Niente, Liz, torniamo a casa”. Accompagnò la sorella davanti l’ingresso, poi iniziò la sua corsa. Cercò di concentrarsi sulla musica – Ignition di TobyMac- ma il ricordo di quella figura era sempre presente; si sentiva osservato, perciò decise di tornare a casa prima. Dopo essersi dato una rinfrescata, continuò a fare i compiti finché la madre non lo chiamò per la cena. Si sedette a tavola e aspettò che tutti fossero seduti prima di iniziare a mangiare. Lisa e Maggie raccontarono la loro giornata, mente Marge e Bart le ascoltavano e di tanto in tanto le interrompevano. Homer era troppo indaffarato ad ingozzarsi con la cena per starle a sentire. Dio, ma come poteva una persona essere così disgustosa? Bart evitò accuratamente di guardarlo per non rimanerne nauseato.

Finita la cena, mente Marge sparecchiava e Homer guardava la televisione, i tre ragazzi salirono a lavarsi i denti e a continuare i loro compiti. Dopo aver –finalmente- finito l’ultimo compito di matematica, Bart guardò l’orologio: le 21.27. Si stiracchiò, poi decise di andare da Maggie per vedere se le serviva un aiuto con i suoi esercizi. La porta era aperta, così entrò e si appoggiò allo stipite. La stanza di Maggie, illuminata dalle lampade, era di un lilla chiaro, i mobili dello stesso colore; posta accanto alla porta vi era una specchiera sempre sulle tonalità del violetto; sopra di essa vi erano delle mensole rosa riempite di varie statuine di fate e angeli; seduta alla scrivania, dal colore simile a quello della specchiera, stava Maggie, china verso i compiti, mentre Lisa stava seduta sul suo letto a gambe incrociate. Entrambe indossavano già i pigiami. “Serve una mano piccola?”. Maggie si voltò verso di lui. “Grazie ma ho quasi finito. Lisa mi ha aiutato prima”. “Dovere tesoro” disse questa facendole l’occhiolino. “Ok, allora io vado a dormire. Buonanotte” disse, dando un bacio in fronte a Maggie e uno sulla guancia a Lisa. “Notte fratellone” replicarono in coro. Ritornato in camera sua, preparò lo zaino, controllò la sveglia, si infilò il suo pigiama e andò a dormire. Chiuse gli occhi, crollando quasi subito, lasciando vagare la mente.

 

Nessuno si accorse che, dal lato opposto della strada, dentro una macchina una figura stava osservando la finestra appena oscuratasi della stanza di Bart.


	3. Abduction

**Abduction**

Mercoledì 7 Marzo, ore 18:32

  


“Ciao ma’, io vado, ci vediamo dopo!” disse Bart uscendo per la sua corsa serale. S’infilò le cuffiette dell’I-pod e, dopo aver scelto la canzone – “Dying for an Angel” de _Avantasia_ \- iniziò a correre. L’aria fredda sferzò il suo viso, facendogli lacrimare leggermente gli occhi. Nuvolette di vapore gli uscivano dalla bocca socchiusa, segno che faceva ancora molto freddo.

Quella sera, Bart aveva indossato una felpa pesante e un cappellino di lana della stessa tonalità della tuta, e la sua corsa fu più lenta rispetto alle altre volte. Voleva riflettere, voleva pensare, soprattutto voleva osservare il mondo che lo circondava. In effetti, più che una corsa la sua somigliava ad una marcia. Il ricordo della figura oscura incontrata al cimitero era ormai svanito, non serbava alcun ricordo di quell’incontro. Nonostante tutto, si sentiva irrequieto; cercava di scacciare dalla mente quel pensiero che lo tormentava, quella sensazione di pericolo che il suo sesto senso gli stava mandando.

“ _Sarà solo suggestione”_ pensò. Concentrò lo sguardo su ciò che lo circondava. I quartieri che attraversava erano formati da piccole villette uguali, tutte della stessa forma e dimensione, come se fossero appena uscite da una di quelle fabbriche di prodotti a catena; l’unica variante era il colore. Bart pensò che tutte quelle case, così simili tra loro, non fossero per niente belle, anzi, lui avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che ogni casa avesse una seppur minima distinzione: l’altezza di un comignolo, una finestra più piccola, qualsiasi cosa, invece che essere un copia-incolla, ognuna con la cassetta della posta e il bidone dell’immondizia posti alla stessa distanza. Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere in una casa a mattoncini, oppure in una di quelle baite di montagna di legno, quelle con le verande davanti. Sorrise a quel pensiero. _“Sì, sogna pure Bart, tanto probabilmente da qui a dieci anni anche tu vivrai in una di queste case”_. Rise di se stesso e svoltò l’angolo.

Entrò in un piccolo parco verdeggiante pieno di alberi, alcuni sempreverde, altri che stavano mostrando i segni delle prime piccole foglioline e dei timidi boccioli; al centro del parco c’era un piccolo laghetto dove nuotavano e giocavano dei piccoli anatroccoli controllati dalla madre. Bart decise di sedersi sulla panchina più vicina allo specchio d’acqua che si increspava al minimo movimento. L’I-pod cambiò canzone –“Silver Lining” degli _Hurts_ \- e lui, quasi senza rendersene conto, iniziò a canticchiare, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi completamente sulla panchina, senza curarsi delle persone che gli passavano accanto, né di quelle che facevano jogging o che, invece, portavano il cane a spasso. Rimase in quello stato per tutta la durata della canzone, spaziando col pensiero, immaginando il diploma che di lì a poco avrebbe conseguito, ma soprattutto pensando al saggio che a Giugno avrebbe dovuto fare davanti a tutta la città. Pensò al futuro, a quello che avrebbe potuto fare dopo il diploma. Francamente, non ne aveva idea. Non era portato per lo studio – di questo tutti ne erano a conoscenza- quindi l’università era da escludere. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di andare a lavorare subito dopo il diploma - non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimanere fisso lì, in quella cittadina che poco dava spazio a nuove opportunità. L’unica cosa per cui era portato era la danza. L’unica cosa che veramente gli importava. L’unica strada che voleva perseguire. Da qualche tempo ormai si era informato sulle scuole di danza più rinomate di tutto il mondo, buttando l’occhio soprattutto sulle scuole europee. Fu in quell’occasione che venne a conoscenza dell’”Ecole de danse de l'Opéra national de Paris”: tra le varie scuole, era quella che dava maggior preparazione nella danza classica e quella che prometteva maggior successo. Unica pecca: era molto difficile che uno studente straniero riuscisse ad entrare. Sbuffò, quel pensiero non lo rassicurava. Inoltre, poteva fare l’audizione solo per un’accademia. La sua insegnante di danza – Susan – si era formata in quella scuola, forse gli avrebbe potuto dare una mano… _“No, devo riuscire a farcela da solo”_.

Alzò lo sguardo: il firmamento era limpido, totalmente ricoperto di stelle. Un vento gelido gli fece riportare lo sguardo a terra; si accorse che ormai il parco era deserto. Guardò l’orologio: le 19:53. “Diamine, è tardi. Mamma mi ucciderà!” Scattò in piedi, uscendo dal parco e tagliando per un vicolo che lo portava vicino casa e che usava quando faceva tardi. Le gambe iniziarono a farsi pesanti, perciò smise di correre e continuò a camminare a passo spedito. Il vicolo era da sempre poco frequentato e scarsamente illuminato. Tutto intorno a lui inspirava una calma quasi surreale. Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, quella sensazione di pericolo si fece di nuovo presente, più insistente di prima. Si fermò e si voltò. Nessuno. Ridacchiò nervosamente; di sicuro la sua mente gli stava giocando qualche scherzo.

Una mano guantata di nero apparve all’improvviso sulla sua faccia. Bart fu colto dal panico. Cercò di reagire: provò a tirare una gomitata all’aggressore, ma questi la bloccò senza difficoltà e gli torse il braccio dietro la schiena, provocandogli una fitta di dolore alla spalla. Gli diede una pedata ma quello, invece di mollare, rafforzò la presa, facendogli emettere un urlo di dolore soffocato solo dalla sua mano. Bart si rese conto che le forze gli stavano venendo meno. _“No, no, no, concentrati cazzo! Non lasciarti sopraffare, devi reagire, devi …”_

Si accasciò tra le braccia del suo sequestratore. L’ultima cosa che vide prima di perdere definitivamente i sensi furono due occhi verdi, due bellissimi e terribili occhi verdi che lo guardavano, famelici e vittoriosi. La figura oscura, non appena certa che il ragazzo fosse veramente svenuto, tolse la mano dalla sua bocca, permettendogli di respirare liberamente. S’infilò il fazzoletto imbevuto di cloroformio in tasca, facendo attenzione che non scivolasse fuori. Si caricò il ragazzo in braccio, dirigendosi verso la sua vettura poco distante, guardandosi intorno e facendo attenzione che nessuno lo notasse. Non si accorse, però, che durante la breve colluttazione al biondo era caduto l’I-pod, che ora giaceva nascosto vicino a degli alti ciuffi d’erba.

 

***

 

Aprì prima un occhio, poi l’altro, poi, ancora stordito, cercò di aprirli tutti e due. Buio assoluto. Si voltò, nascondendo la testa sotto le coperte del suo morbido letto, cercando di riposarsi ancora qualche minuto prima di iniziare la sua solita routine. Si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava: il materasso non era morbido ma era duro come la roccia, le coperte non erano lisce e setose, ma talmente ruvide che sembravano graffiargli la pelle. In pochi istanti realizzò di non trovarsi nella sua stanza.

Spalancò gli occhi, scansando malamente la coperta, e scattò in piedi, appoggiandosi alla parete per il giramento di testa che il brusco movimento gli causò. Si accorse di avere qualcosa di freddo e metallico attorno i polsi. “Catene!”

Panico. Le afferrò con entrambe le mani e tirò. Nulla. Continuò a tirare con tutte le sue forze, imprecando a mezza voce. Tirò finché le mani non gli fecero male. “Cazzo!” sbottò tirando una pedata contro il muro. “Perché proprio a me?!” si disperò, portandosi le mani alla testa. Cercò di ragionare, ma ormai il panico aveva preso il sopravvento. “Cazzo!” imprecò di nuovo, tirando un cazzotto al muro. Il dolore alla mano non fece altro che agitarlo ancora di più.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!” urlò, per poi cadere in ginocchio. Aveva una voglia terribile di lasciarsi andare alle lacrime che lo stavano per sopraffare, ma le ricacciò indietro. Ora doveva solo calmarsi e ragionare. Si mise a sedere, le gambe incrociate, la schiena dritta, gli occhi chiusi, e fece dei lunghi e lenti respiri, concentrandosi per calmare i battiti del cuore. Quando riuscì a calmarsi, decise di riaprire gli occhi per osservare ciò che lo circondava. Dall’altro lato della parete vide una piccola finestrella che faceva entrare i pallidi raggi della luna crescente; grazie a questi vide che, sempre sullo stesso lato, vi erano dei gradini che conducevano al piano superiore. Per il resto, sembrava totalmente vuota. Capì di trovarsi in un seminterrato grazie alla posizione dei gradini e a quella della finestrella, molto simili a quelli di casa sua. Si alzò per capire quanto fosse in grado di muoversi con quelle “cose” ai polsi. Neanche fatti due passi dal muro e le catene lo tirarono indietro, le bastarde. Tastò il muro e il pavimento: entrambi sembravano grezzi. Sempre tastando il muro capì che le catene non erano unite, ma avevano un’attaccatura diversa, distanti circa tre palmi l’una dall’altra.

Brancolando nel buio, cercò l’interruttore della luce. Ovviamente, come aveva previsto, non ne trovò traccia. Sospirò rimettendosi seduto, conscio di non poter fare nulla se non aspettare. Cercò di restare calmo il più possibile, anche se la situazione in cui si trovava rischiava di farlo impazzire. Fece dei respiri lenti e profondi. Non doveva assolutamente farsi prendere dal panico. Guardò la finestrella: non capiva se fosse la stessa notte oppure fosse già passato un giorno. Un brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena e solo in quel momento si rese conto di non indossare più né la felpa, né la maglia ma solo la canotta. Prese la coperta e se l’avvolse intorno alle spalle, cercando di farsi caldo. Lasciando divagare lo sguardo verso i pallidi raggi lunari, molti pensieri iniziarono a tormentargli la mente. Gli vennero in mente la madre e le sorelle, di sicuro molto preoccupate per lui, e di questo se ne dispiacque; pensò agli amici, quelli di scuola e di danza; ma soprattutto, cercò di capire chi mai potesse avercela così tanto con lui da rapirlo. Più si scervellava, più la risposta sembrava sfuggirgli. _“E se…?”_

No, impossibile. Di _lui_ si erano perse le tracce da circa otto anni; sapeva che era stato trasferito in Italia e, se mai fosse tornato, sarebbe stato avvertito.

L’adrenalina stava ormai scemando, e Bart fu presto preso dalla sonnolenza. Nonostante cercasse di contrastarla, alla fine questa prevalse. Mentre si lasciava cullare da Morfeo, gli sembrò di sentire una voce provenire dall’oscurità.

_“Finalmente sei mio, Bart.”_

 

 


	4. A Fine Day

_Giovedì 8 Marzo, ore 07:10_

 

La sveglia suonò puntuale come sempre. Una mano uscì da sotto le coperte e la spense, senza esitazioni. Dalle lenzuola color porpora emerse la figura di un uomo completamente sveglio, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto.

 _Di nuovo quel sogno_ , pensò.

Si passò la mano sul viso, poi si alzò per cominciare la sua routine. Alle 7.15 si infilò sotto la doccia, uscendone non più di dieci minuti dopo. Il bagno aveva le mattonelle di un classico colore azzurro con pavimento e pareti della stessa tonalità chiara, i sanitari bianchi, la cabina doccia dal vetro liscio e trasparente e due mobiletti bianchi, uno a terra e l’altro appeso sopra al lavandino, quest’ultimo con il vetro leggermente opaco. Si asciugò i lunghi capelli, facendo attenzione a non farli rimanere umidi e a pettinarli per bene. Uscì dal bagno, ritrovandosi direttamente in camera sua. La camera era molto semplice, con le pareti bianche, la moquette grigio chiara, l’armadio bianco con una striscia argentata all’altezza del volto, due comodini bianchi, uno dei quali aveva sopra una lampada e la sveglia, e in mezzo vi era il letto dalla testata bianca e trapunta vermiglia.

Rifece il letto, facendo attenzione a piegare perfettamente le lenzuola e piumone in modo tale da essere uguali da ambedue i lati. Aprì l’armadio, osservando bene i capi posti all’interno e ragionando su cosa indossare quel giorno; optò per un paio di pantaloni neri dal taglio classico e una camicia bianca; aprì il cassetto delle cravatte, dando loro un’occhiata, scegliendone infine una color rubino. Dalla scarpiera estrasse le sue scarpe di cuoio nere, lucide e dal numero grande.

Guardò la sveglia – le 7.45- e scese per fare colazione. La cucina era moderna e molto semplice, i mobili di colore grigio scuro abbinati agli elettrodomestici grigio metallizzato; sull’isola in marmo grigio spiccava, nera e lucida, la macchina del caffè. Tirò fuori il caffè già macinato e lo mise su. Pochi secondi e in tutta la stanza si diffuse il buonissimo aroma di caffè appena pronto. Sorseggiò lentamente l’espresso nero, come piaceva a lui, poi lavò la tazzina e la ripose nella credenza dopo averla asciugata. Si lavò i denti e si diresse verso l’ingresso.

Dall’appendiabiti prese una sciarpa dalla trama scozzese e si infilò il lungo cappotto nero. Prendendo le chiavi dal gancetto, si diede un’ultima occhiata veloce allo specchio posto sopra di esso: gli occhi verde scuro si esaminarono attentamente, controllando che tutto fosse perfetto, osservando la sua pelle chiara, il naso adunco, le labbra sottili, soffermandosi sui suoi lunghi capelli rosso scuro tenuti insieme dall’elastico verde smeraldo. Una ciocca gli cadde davanti gli occhi e lui, con le sue dita lunghe e affusolate, la ripose dietro l’orecchio. Uscì, chiudendo la porta d’ingresso a doppia mandata ed entrò nella sua macchina, un’anonima utilitaria color grigio metallizzato. Accese il motore, dirigendosi verso la superstrada.

Il posto di lavoro distava, a velocità moderata, circa 30 minuti da casa sua, nella piccola cittadina di Shelbyville. Anni prima aveva trovato lavoro come bibliotecario e da allora non lo aveva mai cambiato. Arrivato a destinazione, infilò l’auto nel piccolo parcheggio adiacente alla libreria, fermandola al suo solito posto – il terzo a sinistra partendo dall’ingresso. La Biblioteca Comunale appariva dall’esterno come un anonimo edificio in mattoni bianco, con una piccola scalinata prima dell’ingresso, costituito da porte di vetro ai lati delle quali stavano, su due pali dorati, le bandiere degli Stati Uniti e del loro Stato.

Nonostante il cartellino appeso alla porta dicesse “ _Sorry, we are closed_ ”, varcò la soglia. All’interno, la luce soffusa creava un ambiente rilassante e una quiete quasi innaturale. Le alte librerie in legno, su cui giacevano assopiti i libri, erano intercalate da coppie di scrivanie con schermo divisorio e adibite allo studio e ognuna avente la propria lampada. Tutto sembrava perfetto nella calma mattutina. Varcato l’ingresso, sulla sinistra c’erano una serie di scrivanie con computer, mentre sulla destra si trovava un grande e alto bancone di betulla con un computer e, accanto ad una pila di libri, una serie di scatolette di metallo contenenti vari fogli. Dietro al bancone sedeva una donna di mezz’età indaffarata col PC, i lunghi capelli castani trattenuti in una crocchia, un golfino ad incrocio rosa sotto il quale spuntava una camicia bianca, con una larga gonna bianca dai fiorellini rosa; dietro gli occhiali dalla montatura rossa stavano due occhi nocciola, caldi, che trasmettevano una dolcezza infinita. La donna si voltò a guardare l’orologio alle sue spalle.

“Le 8.30. Puntuale come sempre, Robert!” L’uomo le sorrise.

“Lo sai che mi piace essere puntuale, Hannabelle”

La donna ricambiò il sorriso, poi riportò lo sguardo sul computer. Robert si diresse verso la stanza riservata al personale, una piccola stanza quadrata con un paio di tavolini e alcune sedie; al muro vi erano degli armadietti e, sopra ad un mobiletto, una macchina da caffè accanto alla quale c’era un distributore automatico di cibarie e bevande. Robert depose i suoi oggetti personali nell’armadietto a lui assegnato, si infilò gli occhiali dalla sottile montatura nera e ritornò al bancone. Mise a posto i libri, controllando che fossero tutti in ordine, e storcendo il naso quando ne trovava uno fuoriposto.

Quando l’orologio segnò le 9.00, si diresse all’ingresso e girò il cartellino sulla porta, che ora recitava “ _Now we are open!_ ”.

La mattina era piuttosto tranquilla, poche erano le persone che la frequentavano, così Robert, oltre che controllare e sistemare i libri, si rilassava leggendoli. Ogni volta che ne finiva uno, ne sceglieva un altro di diversa trattazione, così da poter avere una vasta cultura. La passione per la letteratura lo accompagnava sin da quando era bambino e più cresceva più ampliava le proprie conoscenze. Leggeva di tutto, dai grandi classici alla narrativa contemporanea, dai trattati di medicina alle poesie dell’800, senza disdegnare le opere straniere e le altre culture. Sembrava non averne mai abbastanza. Allo scoccare delle 13.00, Robert uscì e si diresse al bar all’angolo della strada. Si sedette al suo solito tavolo, quello all’angolo vicino alla finestra e totalmente illuminato, così

da poter godere del tiepido calore dei raggi del sole. Ordinò il solito panino e, mentre aspettava che glielo portassero al tavolo, si versò del caffè nella tazza constatando che, come al solito, non era buono come quello preso la mattina. Mangiò con calma, senza alcuna fretta, facendo attenzione a non macchiarsi, né a fare briciole. Pagò il conto, lasciando la giusta mancia, e ritornò al lavoro. La porta della biblioteca era chiusa –segno che Hannabelle non era ancora rientrata- perciò tirò fuori dalla tasca le chiavi di riserva ed entrò. Rimase nella stanza del personale, continuando a leggere fino all’orario di apertura – le 15.00.

Di pomeriggio, la biblioteca era più frequentata, soprattutto da ragazzi che cercavano un posto tranquillo per fare i compiti o che facevano ricerche.

“Sai mi mancano i bei vecchi tempi- gli aveva detto una volta Hannabelle, sospirando- Prima, le biblioteche erano sempre piene di giovani. Ora invece sono sempre più vuote. Mi rende un po’ triste questa situazione” Robert non aveva saputo cosa rispondere.

Oltre a controllare i libri che tornavano e quelli dati in prestito, verso tardo pomeriggio chiamò quelli che erano in ritardo nella consegna. Alle 18.00 la biblioteca chiuse.

“Ci vediamo domani”, disse Robert ad Hannabelle, salutandola all’uscita.

Prese la sua auto e percorse a ritroso la strada verso casa, arrivando verso le 18.30. Varcò la porta, appendendo le chiavi al gancetto, il cappotto e la sciarpa all’appendiabiti, in un gesto ormai abituale. Si diresse in camera sua per mettersi più comodo: indossò una maglia a maniche lunghe bianca, un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica blu scuro con delle strisce argento ai lati e un paio di scarpette da ginnastica vecchie che usava dentro casa. Scese e si diresse in cucina per preparare la cena. Dal frigorifero tirò fuori un piatto con sopra una fettina di carne avvolta dalla pellicola e un cespo d’insalata; prese una padella antiaderente e, dopo avervi versato un filo d’olio, mise la carne e la lasciò cuocere, girandola di tanto in tanto; intanto lavò l’insalata molto accuratamente, facendo attenzione che non rimanesse dello sporco, poi la tagliò e la condì con olio e sale. Intanto che aspettava che la carne finisse di cuocere, apparecchiò: pose sull’isola una tovaglietta di stoffa, un piatto di ceramica bianca piano, affiancato sulla destra da forchetta e coltello sopra ad un tovagliolo bianco piegato triangolarmente; da una credenza prese una bottiglia di vino rosso, la stappò e versò il contenuto in un calice di vetro, riempiendolo fino a metà.

“ _Oggi è un giorno speciale_ ” pensò.

Consumò la cena in silenzio, con calma, bevendo di tanto in tanto il vino. Finita la cena, lavò i piatti e li rimise al loro posto. Andò in bagno per lavarsi i denti, poi si recò in salotto per guardare la televisione. Il salotto, confinante con la cucina e con un alto salotto, aveva le pareti giallo chiaro e la moquette dello stesso colore, un divano di pelle arancione e nero con un poggia piedi nero, un basso mobiletto color noce sorreggeva il televisore al plasma e il lettore DVD, ai lati dei quali vi erano due casse nere e sottili alte poco più del televisore; sulla parete che confinava con l’altro salotto tramite un arco stava una libreria di legno chiaro piena di tomi di varia grandezza. Si sedette comodamente sul divano, guardando il TG delle 19.30 e, nonostante i suoi occhi fossero fissi sullo schermo, la mente era distratta verso il dessert che aveva deciso di concedersi nel dopocena. Quando, alle 20, il telegiornale finì, Robert spense la televisione e si ridiresse in cucina.

Gli tornò alla mente un motivetto e senza rendersene conto iniziò a canticchiare a mezza voce. Dal portacoltelli posto sopra l’isola n’estrasse uno, osservandolo, controllando che fosse affilato e, con un mezzo sorriso, si diresse verso le scale, portandolo con se. Però, invece di salirle, si fermò davanti alla parete a pochi passi dall’ultimo gradino. A prima vista, la parete sembrava non aver nessun particolare. Solo un attento osservatore si sarebbe accorto che in realtà si celava una porta. Presa la chiave dal mobiletto li a fianco, Robert fece scattare la serratura. La porta si aprì verso l’esterno, rivelando una scalinata fiocamente illuminata. Accese l’interruttore sulla sinistra ed iniziò a scendere lentamente le scale, sempre canticchiando. Arrivato in fondo alle scale, si voltò per osservare l’ambiente che lo circondava: il pavimento e le pareti del seminterrato erano grezze, e sotto la scala vi erano dei vecchi scatoloni vuoti. Nulla di strano, insomma. Se non fosse stato per la figura di un ragazzo biondo incatenato alla parete che teneva gli occhi chiusi per l’improvvisa fonte di luce. Il sorriso sul volto di Robert si allargò ulteriormente, deformandogli il viso in un’espressione di soddisfazione e godimento.

"Ciao Bart” disse con voce melliflua.

Bart sgranò gli occhi, voltando lentamente la testa verso il suo interlocutore.

 

“ _Bob?!_ ”


	5. Blood Stains

**Blood Stains**

_Giovedì 6 Marzo, sera_

 

“Bob?!” disse Bart.

Non poteva crederci. Non riusciva a crederci. Sentì il suo cuore accelerare **.**

Bob era lì, di fronte a lui, e lo fissava con un’espressione che non riusciva a decifrare. Il ghigno sul suo volto era scomparso, lasciandosi dietro una maschera di freddezza.

Si fissarono a lungo.

Bart sbuffò. “Dovevo immaginarlo che fossi tu l’artefice di tutto, chi altri sennò?- disse, ed un ghigno gli solcò il viso- Chi altri, se non la persona che per anni ha cercato di uccidermi e che non ci è mai riuscita?”. Doveva farlo arrabbiare, così avrebbe commesso qualche stupidaggine. Aveva sempre funzionato con lui. Tutte le volte che si era trovato in situazioni del genere, bastava stuzzicarlo un po’ per farlo innervosire e far sfumare i suoi piani. Era l’unica soluzione a portata di mano. Doveva provarci. “Beh, non ci riuscirai neanche questa volta- si alzò in piedi, fronteggiandolo- Sai, chiunque sarebbe riuscito ad uccidere un bambino di dieci anni, ma tu no, ed ora che ne ho diciotto cosa credi di fare? Non ci sei riuscito allora che ero indifeso, pensi di poterci riuscire ora? Mi dispiace, ma anche questa volta fallirai, come tutte le altre volte!” Il suo ghigno si allargò, in tono di sfida.

Bob sembrò non essere sfiorato da quelle parole. Continuò a fissarlo come se non avesse aperto bocca. Bart sembrò tentennare, poi ridacchiò, nascondendo il nervosismo. Il suo piano sembrava non stesse funzionando, ma continuò imperterrito. Doveva continuare, era la sua unica possibilità. “Ah, Bob, Bob- continuò imperterrito- Cosa dovrò fare per liberarmi di te? Sai dopo anni qualsiasi altra persona oramai avrebbe rinunciato, ma tu hai voluto continuare nonostante tutti i tuoi insuccessi. Mi fai quasi pena …”

Fu un attimo.

Bart sgranò gli occhi quando sentì qualcosa di appuntito premere all’altezza del ventre. Guardò prima la lama del coltello, poi alzò lo sguardo verso Bob. I suoi occhi rossi ardevano mentre lo fissavano, sfidandolo ad aprir bocca, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso angelico che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Alza le braccia” disse con voce melliflua.

Bart deglutì a vuoto. Era capitato già altre volte che Bob lo minacciasse con un coltello, e pregò che anche questa volta fosse come le altre. Ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo gli fece capire che avrebbe fatto sul serio.

Obbedì.

Tenendo il coltello con una mano, con l’altra il rosso gli si avvicinò, fino a premere il suo petto contro quello del ragazzino.

A Bart gli si mozzò il fiato. _Non vorrà mica…._ Serrò gli occhi, cercando di calmare il suo cuore impazzito dalla paura per la vicinanza dell’altro. Sentì un paio di click e qualcosa di freddo intorno ai suoi polsi, poi l’adulto si allontanò da lui.

Si azzardò ad aprire un occhio. Bob era a pochi passi da lui, che lo fissava. Provò allora ad abbassare le braccia, ma si accorse che qualcosa glielo impediva. Alzando lo sguardo si accorse di avere un altro paio di manette agganciate al muro. Tirò, ma non successe nulla.

Fu la voce di Bob a fargli abbassare lo sguardo. “Adesso si fa sul serio”.

Avvicinò il coltello alla maglia del ragazzino, strappandogliela, lasciando che i due lembi si aprissero e lasciassero intravedere il giovane ed immacolato torace del ragazzo. Fece scorrere la lama del coltello sul petto, su e giù, mentre con le dita tracciò i contorni dei muscoli del petto, lasciando che i brividi percorressero tutto il corpo del biondo. Ogni secondo che passava rendeva Bart sempre più nervoso, il cuore che non la smetteva di martellare e sperava –pregava con tutto il cuore- che quello fosse soltanto un incubo.

La lama si fermò sul pettorale sinistro.

“Urla per me, _mon petit_ ”.

 

Il coltello lacerò la pelle. Uno strillo acuto proruppe dalla gola del ragazzo che, per istinto, cercò di liberarsi.

“E’ inutile cercare di fuggire, ora sei in mano mia!” Premette per la seconda volta la lama nella carne.

Rivoli di sangue scesero lungo tutto il torace, impregnando la maglia stracciata e scendendo fino ai pantaloni. Bart reagì, tentando di tirare una ginocchiata a Bob, che la evitò per un soffio.

“Ah, ah, ah- disse Bob, rimproverandolo- No, non ci siamo proprio Bart. Non fare così, o renderai tutto più difficile”.

“Vaffanculo!” sbraitò, cercando di tirargli un calcio e ignorando il dolore al petto.

Bob, serrando le labbra, si girò verso gli scatoloni e tirò fuori da uno di essi una corda.

“Vuoi giocare? Bene, giochiamo”.

“Cosa vuoi fare? Lasciami, lasciami andare bastardo!”

Bart iniziò a scalciare, cercando di non far avvicinare Bob, ma questi, evitando i suoi colpi, riuscì a bloccargli le gambe.

“E sta’ fermo, stupido moccioso” disse il rosso finendo di legare la corda il più possibile stretta alle caviglie.

“Lasciami andare, schifoso bastardo!”

Uno schiaffo gli arrivò in pieno viso, facendogli girare la testa.

“L’hai voluto tu”.

La pelle si aprì sotto la lama ed il sangue si riversò lungo il braccio, finendo nell’incavo dell’ascella e scivolando giù, giù, impregnando la maglia candida della sua linfa vitale. Le grida di Bart rimbombarono nel seminterrato, mentre Bob continuava a torturarlo.

“Urla pure quanto vuoi, tanto nessuno può sentirti. Finalmente sei mio!”

E la sua risata sadica si unì alle grida di disperazione di Bart.

Continuò ad infierire sul suo corpo finché le urla non si acquietarono e solo l’eco dato dalle pareti spoglie rimandava la voce del biondo.

Bob abbassò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo, che ora ciondolava inerme dalle catene. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul petto del ragazzo, inondato del liquido scarlatto che tanto aveva desiderato.

Si guardò le mani, anch’esse grondanti di sangue, e se le sfregò sul viso, fino a tingere anch’esso, inspirando profondamente e portandosi le dita alle labbra. Un verso gutturale gli uscì dalla bocca; salì, crebbe fino ad esplodere in una fragorosa risata.

“Finalmente, finalmente dopo tutti questi anni avrò la mia vendetta! Finalmente Bart Simpson è in mano MIA!”

E rise, rise, rise fino a quando non riuscì più a respirare e dovette appoggiarsi alla ringhiera della scala.

Con il corpo scosso dalle risate, risalì le scale, andandosi a preparare per la giornata successiva.

 

 _“Oh, sì, vedrai come ci divertiremo insieme, Bart”_.

  



	6. Panic at home

** Panic at Home **

 

_Venerdi 9 marzo, tarda mattinata_

  


“Ricapitoliamo. La sera del 7 Marzo, alle ore 18.30 circa, vostro figlio è uscito come suo solito per la corsa serale, e da allora non lo avete più visto né sentito”.

“Esatto commissario”.

“Avete notato qualcosa di sospetto nel suo comportamento nei giorni precedenti? Atteggiamenti strani, chiusura nei vostri confronti, problemi familiari che lo avrebbero indotto ad allontanarsi da casa?”

“Niente di tutto questo, purtroppo”, sospirò Marge afflitta. Ormai erano quasi due giorni che di Bart si erano perse le tracce.

“E, ditemi, per caso vostro figlio frequentava cattive compagnie o si era fatto qualche nemico?”

“No, mio figlio è sempre stato diligente – a parte qualche monelleria da piccolo, chi non ne ha fatte. Tutti nel quartiere lo conoscono e glielo possono confermare. Il mio piccolo!”, e scoppiò di nuovo a piangere.

“Mamma non fare così” dissero Lisa e Maggie e la abbracciarono, cercando di calmarla.

“A dire il vero- cominciò pensierosa Lisa- qualche giorno prima, io e Bart siamo andati al cimitero degli animali- quello poco fuori città. Ci siamo divisi all’ingresso, e quando l’ho raggiunto era strano, sembrava spaventato da qualcosa ma non ha voluto dirmi nulla, perciò ho lasciato correre. Possibile che in qualche modo sia collegato?”

“Non possiamo escludere nulla- Winchester si alzò- ma potrebbe anche trattarsi di una ragazzata, a quell’età è normale. Non si preoccupi, signora Simpson, faremo tutto il possibile per rintracciarlo. Jamme ‘bbell guajò!”, detto questo uscì, seguito dagli altri agenti.

Lisa vide gli agenti allontanarsi, poi sbuffò. _Meglio se ce la sbrighiamo da soli_ , pensò.

Sapeva che Winchester non era il massimo come poliziotto, perciò decise di muoversi per conto suo. Senza farsi vedere dalla madre, prese il suo zaino e uscì dalla porta sul retro, inforcando la bici. Bart le aveva raccontato più di una volta il percorso che faceva quando andava a correre, perciò pensò di iniziare proprio da lì.

Pedalò fino al parco pubblico. Il suo istinto le diceva che doveva partire proprio da lì. Si addentrò, sedendosi sulla panchina vicino al laghetto- la panchina preferita da Bart, lui stesso gliel’aveva confessato. Diceva che fissare le piccole increspature che si formavano quando gli anatroccoli giocavano tra loro lo rilassava.

Si sedette, accarezzando il legno della panchina, sperando quasi che potesse rivelarle dove fosse il fratello. Da quando aveva iniziato danza, Bart era maturato, diventando pian piano sempre più responsabile e meno dispettoso, trasformandosi nel fratello che lei aveva sempre sognato.

Una lacrima le solcò la guancia.

L’asciugò con un gesto brusco. No, non aveva tempo per piangere, aveva una missione da compiere.

Tirò fuori dallo zaino alcuni volantini che raffiguravano Bart sorridente insieme a Piccolo Aiutante di Babbo Natale. La scritta recava: “Ragazzo scomparso! Età 18 anni, capelli biondi, occhi grigi, al sera della scomparsa indossava una tuta grigia e un cappellino di lana bianco. Se avete sue notizie contattateci al numero…”.

Alcuni li appese alla bacheca all’ingresso del parco e sui lampioni, altri li diede in mano alle persone che passavano. Finito al parco, prese la sua bici diretta verso il centro, ma sentiva come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa di importante, qualcosa di essenziale. Non fece che pochi metri, quando le ritornò alla mente.

“Il vicolo!”

Sapeva che suo fratello non era solito passare di lì, a meno che non gli si facesse tardi. Arrivata all’imbocco del vicolo, scese dalla bici e lo percorse a piedi. Il vicolo era silenzioso e, forse era un’illusione, ma a Lisa sembrava che ovattasse qualsiasi rumore. Fece scorrere lo sguardo da un angolo all’altro, cercando un qualsiasi indizio che le potesse confermare che Bart fosse passato di lì.

Lo percorse tutto senza trovare alcunché. Sospirò, rassegnata. Forse questa volta **il suo istinto aveva fatto** un buco nell’acqua. Fece per andarsene, quando una luccichio attirò la sua attenzione. A meno di un metro da lei, nascosto tra dei ciuffi d’erba alta che spuntavano dal cemento, qualcosa rifletteva la luce del sole. Posò la bici sullo steccato e si inginocchiò.

Un I-pod azzurro giaceva a terra, ancora acceso, con lo schermo lampeggiante- la batteria si stava ormai esaurendo. Lisa prese un fazzoletto e lo girò, la mano le tremava. Una piccola stellina era attaccata sul retro, con affianco una scritta in nero: “Be a Star”.

Sii una Stella.

Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere copiose. Quello era l’I-pod che aveva regalato a Bartil Natale appena passato, la dedica l’aveva scritta lei stessa. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.

“Commissario Winchester? Sono Lisa Simpson, ho trovato un indizio sulla scomparsa di Bart. Porti subito i cani”.

  


*********************

  


Poco tempo dopo, sul luogo del ritrovamento, arrivò la polizia con i segugi al seguito. Lisa mostrò loro l’I-pod, stando sempre attenta a non toccarlo con mano, e il cespuglietto dove l’aveva recuperato.

I cani, subito dopo aver annusato l’oggetto, poggiarono i loro tartufi sul terriccio, cercando un qualsiasi odore corrispondente a quello del ragazzo. Uno dei cani abbaiò in direzione della strada. Annusò prima sull’asfalto, poi per aria, andando continuamente avanti e indietro, e agitando nervosamente la coda. Dopo qualche istante tornò ad annusare il marciapiede, e si fermò lì scodinzolando.

“Non è un buon segno, vero?”, chiese Lisa.

“Si deve essere allontanato con una macchina da questo punto, forse è per questo che i cani non riescono a seguire la traccia - si avvicinò al cane- Bravissimo, cucciolone”.

“Ed ora che si fa?”

Lou si voltò verso la ragazza. “Adesso continueremo su questa pista. Hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, signorina, ma ora è meglio che lasci fare a noi”.

Capendo di essere stata congedata, prese la sua bici e tornò a casa. Ma non si sarebbe arresa, oh no. Avrebbe continuato a cercare in tutta Springfield. Sapeva che Bart non poteva essere andato lontano: aveva controllato in camera sua, non mancava niente –il portafoglio e i rispettivi documenti erano ancora nel cassetto- senza contare che il suo salvadanaio –quello posto in fondo all’armadio, dove conservava i risparmi per il suo futuro- era intatto.

No, Bart non si era allontanato di sua spontanea volontà.

Varcata la soglia di casa vide il padre che, come suo solito, se ne stava spaparanzato sul divano con una bottiglia di birra in mano, intento a guardare la tv.

Lisa sbottò. “Ma non sei minimamente preoccupato per tuo figlio?”

Homer alzò le spalle senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo. “Mah, secondo me ne ha combinata un’altra delle sue. Probabilmente si è nascosto a casa di Milhouse, oppure è scappato con una ragazza. Sempre pestifero, quel ragazzino.”

Lisa lottò con tutta se stessa per non afferrare quella bottiglia e rompergliela in testa. Lo superò, decisa ad ignorarlo, e salì le scale. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come suo padre potesse ignorare completamente la scomparsa di suo figlio.

Passando avanti alla stanza di Bart, sentì dei singhiozzi. Provò una stretta al cuore alla scena che le si parò davanti.

Sua madre, seduta sul letto di Bart, piangeva copiosamente, stingendo tra le braccia il vecchio pupazzo di Krusty, giocattolo di cui Bart non si era mai voluto separare. Accanto a lei, Maggie teneva la sua manina sul braccio della madre, cercando di consolarla.

“Mamma, stai tranquilla- le diceva- vedrai che Bart sta bene e che tra poco tornerà a casa”.

Lisa chiuse la porta della sua camera e si lasciò andare contro di essa. Anche se cercava di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, queste continuavano a scorrere sul suo viso, gocciolando fino alla moquette. Si sedette sul suo letto a gambe incrociate, la schiena dritta, cercando di mantenere la calma e di non lasciarsi sopraffare. Inspirò ed espirò lentamente più e più volte, concentrando il suo sguardo al di fuori della finestra. Un esercizio di meditazione imparato anni addietro che aveva insegnato anche a Bart perquando accumulava stress e tensione. Ossigenare il cervello in casi di crisi di panico è un ottimo rimedio.

Si asciugò gli ultimi residui di lacrime sul volto, pronta a rimettersi all’opera. Doveva controllare al meglio tutti i luoghi che Bart frequentava, stampare altri volantini ed esaminare più indizi possibili. Stilò una lista di luoghi che avrebbe controllato quello stesso pomeriggio.

Nonostante il silenzio in casa, una domanda sembrava rimbombare tra le pareti pesantemente, una muta questione a cui nessuno poteva dare risposta.

 

_Babi, dove sei?_

 


End file.
